


Resistance

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [1]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last time is never the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

It was 2:54am. The dark Los Angeles sky was brilliantly dotted with distant stars, the streets were a lot quieter, and the wind was blowing steadily. It was such a calming environment and it could've put any one to sleep within a matter of minutes. Anthony Padilla especially loved these kinds of nights and found that he got the best rest under these conditions, but tonight was different. He couldn't sleep. Not even a wink. It was not because he wasn't tired or because he was uncomfortable. No, the true origin of his sleepless night was due to the absence of his best friend, Ian. He missed his touch, his scent, his laugh, his cute little face that was peppered with freckles, everything. The restless 28-year-old let out a breathy sigh and looked over to his sleeping girlfriend, watching the sheets rise and fall softly with each breath she took. Anthony truly did love her and would do anything for her, but if he really followed his heart, it would lead him strait to his short friend with an everlasting bowl haircut. Anthony wrapped his arms around the woman sleeping next to him and brought her closer, inhaling her scent and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He hoped that holding the woman he loved so dearly would help get the image of his freckled best friend out of his mind, but it didn't happen. He couldn't focus on the small feminine body in his arms because his heart longed for a more masculine presence. He tried to fight it anyway, closing his eyes and relaxing against the small body as he inhaled the scent of sweet shampoo and fruity body wash. Not even a minute later, his eyes were open again, thinking about Ian. Finally, Anthony had enough. He let go of the sleeping woman and sat up in bed, grabbing his phone and going straight to Ian's contact to send him a message.

"I can't sleep." Anthony wrote. He locked his phone and sat it on his lap, hoping to receive a reply from his best friend. A few moments later, his phone vibrated from within his lap. Anthony quickly picked it up and read the new text. Ian had replied.

"Same." Anthony smiled.

"Does someone miss me?" He joked, sending the text with a smile on his face.

"Nah. I think I just drank too much coffee this evening." Anthony laughed a little, knowing better than that. Anthony then typed another message in more serious manner.

"Well, I miss you... :'(" This time, Anthony didn't put down his phone. He wanted to see Ian's reply as soon as he received it. It didn't take too long.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ian replied.

"Come over." Ian took a little while to reply after that, making Anthony a little nervous. Relief washed over him when he saw the little reply bubbles come up on his phone.

"I don't think I should..."

"Come on, please? I won't be able to sleep if you don't."

"Anthony... We both agreed that we wasn't going to do this again... You have Miel, I have Pam and that's that." Anthony leaned his head back against the headboard, letting out a light sigh as he typed another reply.

"I know... But I can't get you out of my mind. Please, Ian? I know you miss me too. We can't stay away from one another... Just please let me see you and hold you even if this really is the last time..." It felt like an eternity before Ian sent a text back.

"No sex, right?"

"No, none. I just want to hold you." Anthony smiled when he read Ian's reply.

"Meet me outside in about ten minutes. Wear a jacket. It's a little chilly."

"Okay. See you in ten." Anthony sat his phone back down on the night stand and placed a kiss on Meil's cheek.

"I'm sorry... I love you." He whispered to her before peeling back his comforter and placing his feet on the floor. Eight minutes later, he was outside in the LA streets, leaned up against a streetlight as he watched some cars drive by every so often. The city was eerily calm and quiet, dense fog surrounding everything as the chilly wind whipped through Anthony's unstyled, curly hair. Anthony perked up when he saw a dark figure turn the corner. As it approached, Anthony could tell that it was Ian. Not only by the way he walked, but also by the lime green running shoes that was on his feet. Anthony's heart rate increased with excitement. When Ian walked into the street light, Anthony's heart skipped a beat. His pretty face that Anthony had missed so much was suddenly brilliantly illuminated by the bright street light as his blue eyes reflected the florescent bulbs perfectly. Anthony ran over to him, reaching his arms out for hug, but Ian denied him.

"Let's get inside first. It's cold." Ian muttered, pushing past Anthony and towards the front of the building. Anthony followed closely behind him. Once they were inside and within the small lounge area of Anthony's apartment complex, they each shed their jackets and looked at one another, not saying a single word.

"So... C-Can I hug you now?" Anthony asked. Ian nodded.

"Yeah." Anthony smiled and slowly walked up to Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his left cheek on Ian's head. As he held the smaller man close, he smelled of his hair. It smelled sweet just like Miel's, but with a more masculine tang.

"God, I miss you..." Anthony whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of Ian's head. Ian returned the taller man's hug, not squeezing him as tight, but still holding a tight a grip around Anthony's body. Anthony pulled away from the embrace to look into Ian's eyes, feeling himself smile as Ian kept a strait face. "You're so beautiful... I wish we could do this all the time." Anthony whispered, cupping Ian's cheek with his left hand while caressing the pale freckled skin with his thumb.

"I know..." Ian replied. "I do too... But we can't." Anthony kissed his forehead and brushed his hair a little to the side.

"Maybe we could work something out."

"No. We can't." Ian replied, looking away from Anthony's loving gaze.

"Why not? We obviously have some strong feelings for one another. Why don't we at least try to work something out?" Ian bit his bottom lip, obviously trying to hold back a sob.

"Can... Can you just shut up and hold me? I don't want to have this discussion right now... All I want is to be in your arms for the next hour." Anthony placed a small kiss on Ian's forehead.

"Okay baby."

"Don't call me that, please..." Anthony let out a quiet sigh.

"Can I have a kiss at least?" Ian hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. Anthony bent down to Ian's height and brought their lips together in a small yet passionate kiss that soon deepened and resulted to them making out on the lounge area couch with Ian laying on top of Anthony. Ian was the first one to break apart, lips wet and flushed deep red as Anthony stoked Ian's hair and face with his left hand. Ian leaned into Anthony's touch and smiled slightly.

"I love you..." Anthony whispered. Ian wanted to say it back, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Instead, he just laid his head on Anthony's chest thinking to himself:

"This is the last time. This is the last time. This is THE LAST time." But Ian knew that his love for Anthony was too strong for him to ever resist and that he would definitely be back in Anthony's arms soon.


End file.
